The Misfits of Bloor's Academy
by EndOfAllSanity
Summary: When four more children of the Red King show up, how will the current 'children' feel? Will they unite, or become perilous enemies? Not the best story, but feel free to read. Love it, hate it, feel free to flame it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I am back. A different series to write fanfictions for, but yes, I am back. I have been away from for many a months and….well, you probably have no idea who I am because I usually write Harry Potter fanfics. I started reading the Charlie Bone series around a month ago and have just completed the fifth book last night. I have long thought of making one of those annoying fanfics there are just millions of. OC fanfics. In this particular chapter, I will give character descriptions and a bit of an _actual _chapter in which the OC's learn they are to go to Bloors.

Character #1:

Name: Sarah Jones

Age: 16

Physical description: With straight blonde hair and indigo eyes, many people consider her to have a bewitching beauty. Sarah is around 5'4" and is rather short compared to her friends.

Endowment: Telekinesis. She can read peoples minds and manipulate them into doing what she wants them to do, for lack of better explanation. Sarah can also move objects with her mind and uses this advantage most frequently for passing notes.

Department: One of the few endowed to actually have talent in their specified department (Art, Drama, and Music), Sarah is an accomplished pianist.

Pairing: I am not sure who I am pairing _any_ of the four OC's quite yet, but I do have an idea for Sarah.

Other information: Sarah's father is Masie's (Charlie's grandmother's) nephew, so she is distantly related to Charlie and the Yewbeams.

Character #2:

Name: Ellen Drobny

Age: 16

Physical appearance: Due to being on the track team at her old school, Ellen is in immaculate shape. Her hair is a deep red and her eyes a sparkling moss green.

Endowment: Ellen's endowment is teleportation. Simply put, she goes anywhere she wants, anytime. Ellen usually misuses her endowment a bit and travels to places during classes when she is bored.

Department: Ellen is with Sarah in Music, and is a rather good violinist. Because of this talent, she is quick friends with Fidelio.

Pairing: I am fairly sure that I will make her end up with Fidelio, but anything is possible.

Other information: Sarah and Ellen were friends before going to Bloor's, and her twin brother Riley is in the Drama department.

Character #3:

Name: Riley Drobny

Age: 16

Physical appearance: Riley, like his sister, has dark red hair. His eyes, however, are a lighter shade of green and he is 6'4" and considered to be a giant by most.

Endowment: Riley can touch any surface and make anything he wants grow there, to put it in an odd way. Say Riley touches a plain desk with nothing on it. If he wants too, he can make a flower bloom there, make moss grow, etc.

Department: Riley is in the Drama department.

Pairing: I have nooooo idea.

Other info: I have not much other important information on Riley, except that he detests his purple cape and loves to bake muffins:-D. He and Ellen aren't identical twins, by the way, so don't say anything like "WTF? How is that possible?"

Character #4:

Name: Lexington Mathers

Age: 18

Physical description: Lexi (as she likes to be called) has long light brown hair that goes down to her waist. Her eyes are blue/green and many people are a bit freaked out because her eyes sometimes change colors when she's feeling an emotion strongly.

Endowment: A rather odd endowment; Lexington can just snap her fingers and fire shoots out of her pointer finger or her palms. (Think Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist, but a bit different…no gloves.)

Department: Lexington is in the Art department and is being stalked by that annoying Joshua Tilpin.

Other info: Despite being two years apart and in different departments, Lexington is best friends with Riley Drobny.

Yet _another_ Author Note: I know there are different ages in the books, but in my fanfiction Charlie, Fidelio, Gabriel, Olivia, and Emma are all sixteen. Lysander and Tancred are both eighteen. Manfred is still a TA (teacher's assistant….at least I think that's what he was…haha. My memory sucks.) and his age in the fic is 20. I totally forget what Fidelio looks like….guess I'm good at remembering things. I think I will make him a brunette with blue eyes. Yes. I am evvvill. Now….to begin the actual story…yay?

The Misfits of Bloor's Academy

Chapter 1: Of Beginnings

Riley Drobny bit the eraser of his pencil and sighed, looking down at his application to the refined Bloor's Academy. Though he had expected the papers to be challenging, Riley had not thought they would be quite as hard as they were. The application asked him everything from his I.Q. to his shoe size. At the rate he was going, it would take him at least until midnight for the forms to be completed.

He was brought out of his thoughts by three teenage girls barging into his room. He playfully stuck out his tongue at them and the shortest burst out laughing. It was not a very rare occurrence for his sister, Ellen, and their friends Lexi and Sarah to come into his domain unannounced. Lexi snapped her fingers in front of his face and Riley scuttled away from the fiery palm with astonishing speed.

Lexi laughed. "Are you sure your endowment isn't super-speed? It would sure be more useful than the plant thing" she said mockingly.

Riley scrunched up his nose at the notion. "Knowing me, I'd crash into trees. No thanks. Now, what bring you to my humble abode?"

"More like what made the Bloor's accept us all to the Academy."

"What? But we haven't even finished out applications?!" Riley said, startled.

Ellen laughed at her twin. "Once they catch a whiff of an endowed, they practically beg you to come to the school. Something like "safety in numbers."

Sarah smirked at the astonished Riley.

"Well, Bloor's….you're in for quite the adventure."

CHARLIEBONECHARLIEBONECHARLIEBONECHARLIEBONE

Sarah looked up at the giant castle, in awe of the structure. She had seen pictures, sure, but they had made the castle seem smaller than it actually was. Sarah shook her head. "Well, of course dummie. That's what pictures _do_!" she thought. She looked over at her new friends, Gabrielle and Fidelio, and smiled, remembering the ride to the Academy.

AFLASHYBACKYTHINGAMAJIG…..

Sarah and Ellen boarded the bus to Bloor's with a spring in their step. From the things they had been told by a representative from the school, a Ms. Yewbeam, they were supposed to just fend for themselves the first week and ask their classmates for any help. Ms. Yewbeam was a rather grizzly character, and Sarah could tell she scared the younger classmen. Sarah had slightly known her due to staying at her cousin Charlie's house the summer previously, and only remembered horrible, though few, things about the graying old woman. Sarah and Charlie had once seen her strike that snooty girl, Dorcas Loom.

Shaking her head of all thoughts, she spotted two seats in the back of the bus. Ellen and her set off towards the seats, but halfway there Ellen crashed into someone. The boy looked to be around their age, and his shaggy hair almost fell to his chin. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?" The boy had a pleasant voice, and you could tell by it that he was a good singer.

"Yes, I'm fine. But are you okay?" she said worriedly

"I'm okay. But we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Fidelio Gunn."

Ellen smiled at Fidelio. "I'm Ellen Drobny, and this is my friend Sarah Jones." Fidelio returned the smile and tilted his eyebrow upwards in a question. "Sarah, you wouldn't happen to be related to Charlie Bone, would you?" Sarah just nodded.

"Then you must come sit with Gabrielle, Charlie, and I. Any friend of Charlie's is a friend of ours." They smiled at the enthusiastic Fidelio and accepted his offer. Throughout the long ride to Bloor's, the five 16 year olds talked about various things, such as Pepsi V. Diet Coke and why Fidelio needed a haircut. (A/N: I know; random things to talk about…but whatever. This fanfiction is generally going to be that random). As Sarah chatted with Gabrielle, she wondered how Lexi's bus-ride was so far. "I hope she hasn't gotten herself into _too _much trouble yet." The thought then left her head as Charlie told an extremely hilarious joke, and everyone burst out laughing.

ONTHEGREENBUSGREENBUSGREEENNNBUUUSSSSARTSTUDENTSATTACK

Lexi looked around the large corral of Bloor's students getting onto the bus. "What if I can't find a place to sit? There looks like there are so many people…" She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and strode determinedly through the crowd and got into the bus. She looked around helplessly for a while, before a guy with spiked blond hair tapped her on the shoulder. He smiled at her politely and said "Here, come with me. You can sit with us." Lexi, though a bit suspicious because he didn't use people's names, blindly followed. After they passed numerous rows of seats, he pulled her down by a friendly looking African-American boy who smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Lysander Sage. Sorry about my friend Tancred over there just grabbing you like that and forcing you to sit with us. You just looked kind of lonely, I guess. First day?"

Lexi returned the smile. "Thanks for letting me sit with you. I didn't mind all that much. My friends are scattered among the Drama and Music departments, so I had no one to sit with. I'm Lexington Mathers, by the way. But please, just call me Lexi."

Tancred smirked at her "Lexington? What kind of name is _that_?" Lysander hit him over the head. "Tanc, manners!" Lexi laughed at the scene, and enjoyed their playful banter for the remainder of the ride.

WITHRILLLEEEYYYYYYRILEYRILEYRIIILLLLEEYYYY

Riley, however, was not having as great a time as his counterparts. First, he tripped on the way to the bus stop and had to run the remainder of the way there, only to find all but one seat taken. He tapped the guy sitting next to the open seat on the shoulder lightly and asked in his 'Please kill me now' voice if he could sit by him. The man just glared at him with dark, coal black eyes. "Well, it's the only seat available, isn't it? You should hurry up next time. Detention for you this weekend, Drobny."

Riley looked at the impolite man, puzzled. "But sir…how the heck did you know my name?"

The man sighed impatiently. "I'm Manfred Bloor. I'm a teaching assistant at Bloor's and I do hope you will shut up soon, because you are talking, but all I'm hearing is mindless gibberish."

"Bloor? Does your family own the Academy, then?" Riley, receiving no answer, just kept asking until he received a punch to his nose, Air-Manfred. Despite Riley's groaning, all Manfred said was "I told you to shut up."

Things were not going well for Riley Drobny. Period.

CHARRLLLIIIEEEBBOOOONNNEIIISSSENNNDOOWEEEEDDD

A/N: Okay, I know it pretty much sucks so far. It sucks worth beans. I'm totally going to update this one because….I like it, so yeah….Love it, hate it, feel free to flame it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The internet is out while I am writing this (as it was when I wrote the first chapter), so I am probably going to update it several times in one day…the story that is. Anyhow, here is chapter 2. There will be a bit more insight as to what I think Manfred's 'new' power is like. He evidently has lost his hypnotizing abilities (So sad…that was one kick-ass power), and now can burn people upon contact. That's a pretty awesome ability, too, though. So…yeah. Moving right along then. By the way, the Manfred in this story is going to be a bit…no, a _lot_ OC. He's going to be not so quick with the wit and a bit of a softie. Ha, exact opposite of cannon Manfred.

The Misfits of Bloor's Academy

Chapter 2: Of Fights

CHARRLIIEBOOONNNEEIISSALOOONNNEEE

As the three buses pulled up to Bloor's, the students filed out of them in single file. None of them looked too elated at going back to school after a warm, sun filled summer vacation. The dark, gloomy castle seemed intimidating, considering most of the children came from houses or flats (I think that's what they are called in England…I am pure Americana.) with a rather cherry feel to them.

They all noticed a rather furious looking Manfred Bloor dragging a person in a purple cape to the castle, and crowded around them. The person was a boy who looked around 16 or so and he kept flinging dead roses at the irate TA before him. It was obvious he also had an endowment, as the roses came out of nowhere. A girl with long light brown hair marched up to Manfred and flicked him.

Manfred, not expecting someone to flick him, dropped the corner of his cape that was gripped in his hand. Riley stepped to the side of Lexington and ducked in embarrassment at having to be saved by someone and not fending for himself.

"What the hell was that, Mathers?!" Manfred shouted indignantly.

"'That' was me getting you to let go of my friend."

"You new students are getting on my nerves! Detention!" He barked. She raised an eyebrow at Manfred.

"You're disciplinary skills are lacking, Bloor." With that, she dragged Riley to a deserted part of the courtyard.

DODODOODODODOOOOOOOOOODODODODODOOOOOOO

Lexi hit Riley on the side of his head. "What the heck were you thinking? What did you do to make Bloor so P.O.'d at you?"

"Hey, if he punched _you_, would you take a swing at him?"

"You tried to _hit_ him? My gosh Riley, you'll get us killed. His dad and grandfather own the school. He can make our lives a living hell and not get punished for it. He could even get away with murder here!"

"You'll be singing a different tune, Lexi, after a while of knowing him." He slung an arm around Lexi and they started towards their dormitories.

"Only one problem with that statement, Riley. I'm not in the Music department."

GERBILSAHHHRUNAWAYFROMTHEGERRRRBIIILLLLSSS

As Ellen and Sarah headed towards their first class of the day (English Lit.), they saw Riley and Lexi. Lexi waved at them and started walking to her first class with a blond guy with spiky hair and a friendly looking African-American man. Riley gravitated towards them, as he had the same class.

"What was that in the courtyard earlier, Riley?" Sarah asked

"Meh. Manfred Bloor just bugs me, that's all."

"That's _all_? You were attacking him with dead roses. That's weird."

Riley blushed. "Well, I can't exactly do something like manipulate his mind or teleport somewhere safe, can I now? I'm stuck with a massive green thumb. Whoop-de-freaking-do." They entered their classroom and all further conversation halted when the teacher pointed to a 'No Talking' sign at the front of the room.

LATERINAPLACEWITHFOODANDOTHERSTTUUUFFFFFF

Three hours later in the cafeteria, Sarah, Ellen, and Riley found Lexi sitting with the same people she had walked to her classes with. They sat down at their table across from Lexi after grabbing their food. The blond one smiled at them and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Tancred. You must be Ellen, Sarah, and Riley. Quick question though…isn't Riley a girl's name?" Lexi hit his head, already comfortable with the group. Lysander just laughed.

"Tanc, what is up with you and making fun with people's names?" Tancred lazily grinned at them.

"I call 'em as I see 'em."

At this statement, Charlie, Gabrielle, and Fidelio sat at the table, along with two girls. One of the girls had hair that went to her collarbone and was streaked purple, matching her cape and shoes. The other girl had short blonde hair and had a shy smile on her face. Charlie introduced them as Olivia Vertigo and Emma Tolly. They all chatted among themselves for a few minutes before Lysander suddenly popped up.

"Hey, do you know you have to go to the King's room after lessons?" he said "Err…you all _are_ endowed, right?" Ellen nodded the affirmative.

"Where is the King's room? Better question…._what_ is the King's room?" Sarah questioned

"The King's room is just a place where Dr. Bloor makes all of the endowed kids go to do homework for an hour. Nothing interesting, really." The usually quiet Gabrielle piped in. "We can show you there later, if you'd like."

Riley nodded. "That'd be great. Thanks."

INTHEKINGYKINGYKINGGGGSSSROOOOOOMMMM

As Gabrielle led the way towards the King's room, many different thoughts were running in everyone's heads. Some were of sorrow, some were of hope, some were of happiness, and some even of love.

But one person's thoughts were of suspicion.

Tancred Torsson wasn't sure that four new students actually had endowments. They were all rather suspicious, never saying what their endowment actually was. But, alas, Tancred had a plan. In a few minutes, that annoying Tilpin boy (A/N: He's Charlie and co.'s age, right?) would do what he knew would aggravate Lexington to no extent. During lunch, Sarah had braided her hair in one, long braid down her back. Riley pulled her braid, and she had…well, not been happy to say the least.

Lexington kicked him in the shin, hard. He had rather been reminded of Turtle (or T.R., or Alice) from the book "The Westing Game" he had read in the fourth grade. But anyhow, back to mischievous planning. When Joshua (or Josh, as he preferred to be called) pulled her braid, she'd obviously be rather mad. They reached the King's Room.

Showtime.

DODODODODODODODODODODOOOOOO

Just as Gabrielle was about to open the door, someone else opened it from the other side. It was Manfred Bloor. And he did _not _look happy. Well, when you think about it, when does he ever look happy? But, none the less, you could tell he was out for blood. His eyes zeroed in on Riley.

"You are in for a world of hell, Drobny." He growled.

Ellen hesitantly raised her hand. "Not you, _HIM_! Do you know what he did?" They all shook their heads.

"He freaking tried to punch me." They looked at each other. So what? Riley couldn't punch all that well. He probably missed by a mile. Lexi raised her right eyebrow.

"So let me get this straight. Riley tried to punch you, and clearly missed, because I see no black eye, after you punched him? Clearly a case of self defense." Manfred stayed silent, and then pulled her braid. Hard. Lexi yelped.

"What the heck was that for, Bloor?!" Her eyes glowed amber.

"You were annoying me. Now, all of you idiots get into the King's room and do your homework."

"Eerrr….sir? We would, but you seem to be blocking the entrance…" Sarah timidly spoke up. Manfred glared at her, then stepped to the side.

They all found seats next to one another. Everyone but Tancred, Joshua Tilpin, and Manfred started their homework. Manfred, obviously, because he had none, and Joshua and Tancred because they wanted to see how the experiment went. Joshua casually asked Lexington if he could borrow a pencil, and when she turned to get one out of her backpack (that was slung on the back of her chair), he pulled her braid. Her eyes once again turned amber, and Asa Pike sat back in his chair, sensing trouble.

"What the hell is up with people pulling my braid?!" Everyone in the room saw her palms glowing red, and then she suddenly put on a fake smile and laid a hand on Joshua's shoulder. "I'm sure that was an accident _wasn't it_?" Joshua jumped and clutched his shoulder. Lexington removed her hand from his shoulder, and there was fire shooting out of it. Tancred jumped and then resumed acting casual. "Holy shit," he thought "Well, at least now I know. Riley obviously can grow things, due to that display in the courtyard, so I only have to find out what Ellen and Sarah's powers are."

"That's it Mathers! Come, out in the hallway." Manfred yelled. Ellen, Sarah, and Riley looked at one another. This couldn't be good. As soon as the door closed, everyone huddled around the door, attempting to hear what both parties were saying.

OUTSIDETHEKINGSROOMOUTSIDETHEKINGSROOMOUTSIDE.

"What was that, Mathers?" He asked, trying not to hit the annoying brunette.

"Just my endowment. Out of curiosity…what's yours?"

"Jeez, Mathers, act casual why don't you?" Manfred replied sarcastically.

"Hey, curiosity killed the cat. And if I were a cat, I would have died by the age of three."

"We can hope, Mathers. But even then, you'd probably rise from the dead and try to kill us all for not burying you in a nicer coffin or something."

"Witty, aren't you Freddie?" Her eyes were changing from blue to purple.

"_Never_ call me Freddie. You hear me? _Never._"

"Jeesh, PMS much." She turned at started to go the opposite direction, but was stopped by a searing pain on her wrist. Attempting to ignore it, she looked to see what was happening. Manfred had lashed out at her wrist, and burnt it. The burned flesh looked rather enflamed (puns!), and she knew it would hurt even more in the morning.

"_No one _can leave early from the King's room, Mathers. Now go back in there and resume your studies. Tell Asa that he's in change, I'm going to be gone for a while."

Lexington meekly nodded, and went back in. She tried to push against the door, but there was a dead weight against it. Realizing their mistake, the Children of the Red King crowded against the door ran quickly to their seats, and tried to make it look like they hadn't been eavesdropping. Ellen gasped and several people dropped their pencils when they saw Lexi's arm.

"My god Lex, what happened?" Sarah whispered. Riley jumped up from his chair, looking enraged.

"I'll kill him. I'll just freaking kill him." He shouted. Lexington suddenly found herself wanting to cover up for Manfred's outburst.

"Manfred didn't do anything. I was careless when I attempted to burn him, and accidentally got myself instead. By the way, Asa, he says that you're in charge." Even the usually snarky were-beast looked a bit concerned. He knew Manfred's anger got away from him sometimes, and had often been on the receiving end of his flaming hands.

Even a mindless drone learns to care after a time.

LATERINTHEMUSICDORMSWITHSARAHANNDDELLEN

After Matron Yewbeam had turned off the lights and the other girls were sleeping, Sarah snuck out of her bed and shook Ellen awake. Ellen yawned.

"Sarah, what's the matter?"

"It's about Lexington, and it's something that's been bugging me ever since she cam back into the King's room after that little 'chat' with Manfred." Ellen perked up a bit.

"Yeah, that was totally weird. Why do you think she covered for him? You don't think she _likes_ him, do you?"

"Never! In all the time we've known her- which is a pretty long time- has she _ever_ fallen for the 'bad-guy', so to speak? Only people that Lexi has ever like are either dumb jocks or those annoying, preppy blonde guys. _Never_ a Hitler wannabe." Ellen said in disgust. Sarah looked a bit hesitant to agree.

"Well, if you say so…" she suddenly grinned evilly. "_You_ seemed to be getting quite close to Mr. Fidelio today." Ellen grinned right back at her.

"Well, there are possibilities." They door creaked open, and Matron Yewbeam shone her flashlight down on them.

"Bed!" she barked "_NOW!_"

As Sarah scuttled quickly back to her bed, an evil thought came across her mind_. I must have a talk with Charlie, Gabriel, Lysander, and Tancred in the morning…..this will be more fun than when we dyed Riley's underwear pink…this will actually be fun, not disturbing._

CCCBBBBBOOONNNNEEEEEEEEETTTTTCCCCTTTRRRAAAA  
A/N: Okay, a rather dumb chapter…but hey, whatever.

Love it, hate it, feel free to flame it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, been a while, yes? Well, I'm updating….so yeah…Here's chapter 3 of The Misfits of Bloor's Academy. Just to warn you, it's not exactly the best…I'm admittedly running out of ideas.

Chapter 3: Of Plans

REDKINGWASATREEINERESTINGGGGGG

At 6:30 AM the next morning, long before the other girls awoke, Sarah snuck out of the dormitory and headed to the boy's dorms. It wasn't long before she found Charlie, Gabriel, and Fidelio's door. She looked to the nearest bed to the door and saw Fidelio, snoring away. She smirked and suddenly remembered something Lexington had taught her when she was younger. A person cannot lie in their sleep. She snuck up to his bed.

"Fidelio, do you like Ellen?" she whispered.

"Yes, mummy. Ellen is very pretty." He muttered before sitting up and smirking at Sarah. Behind Sarah, Charlie and Gabriel were laughing like maniacs.

"Nice try, Sarah, but I have sisters. I know all the tricks. Now, what brings you to our humble abode at this hour?"

Sarah then smirked. "Are you guys up for a prank?"

THECHILDRENOFTHEREDKINGAREPLOTTINGOHMEOHMY

An hour later, at breakfast time, all systems were a-go. Fidelio was stationed near where Manfred usually sat, and the others were all just sitting down at the enormous table provided for the music students. The two doors to the cafeteria-type-area opened suddenly, and hoards of students started pouring in. Gabriel sent the signal to Fidelio (saying "I like the piano" very loudly and obnoxiously) and Fidelio sent a thumbs up in their general direction. Manfred sat down, not expecting a thing. Lexington, Tancred, and Lysander sat down across from Gabriel, Charlie, and Sarah. Riley and Ellen followed a few seconds later.

Very slyly, Charlie asked Lexington to go get him an apple. Though a bit curious as to why he couldn't get it himself, she complied and started towards the kitchen. She spotted Fidelio trying to blend in near the teacher's table where Manfred and the other teachers were sitting, which was conveniently placed near the kitchen doors. Gears started clicking in Lexington's head as she spotted Fidelio knock down Manfred's drink "accidentally". She ducked inside the closet, and when Manfred passed by the door, pulled him in.

BUMBUMBUMWHATEVERSHALLHAPPENNNN

Outside of the kitchen, Charlie, Gabriel, Fidelio, and Sarah were looking at the events happening cautiously. This wasn't supposed to happen. When Manfred opened the kitchen door, a bucket of rotten fish (A/N: I know, original. I just needed something odd to happen. It was getting too normal Oo) was supposed to rain down on him from above.

Gabriel groaned and the others looked at him curiously.

"Gabe, what's up?" Sarah asked. He glared at her.

"Don't you see? Lexington figured out the plan!" He turned his glare at Charlie. "Why the heck did you ask her to get you an apple?" Charlie looked sheepish.

"I was hungry…?"

Gabriel got up swiftly and angrily fled the cafeteria.

THEEEC-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G-SONGYEAH!

Manfred looked at Lexington indignantly.

"What the hell was that for, Mathers?!" he yell-shouted. (Yes, yell shouted. It's an awesome thing to do, mmyes.)

"Well eexxxcuuusseee me for saving your ass from being slimed by rotten fish." She glared at the imposing Bloor. He returned her glare with one just as mean. (Yes, mean…I couldn't think of any adjectives XX)

"What rotten fish?" Lexington rolled her eyes and dragged him to the door.

"Look at the door to the kitchen."

"Why should I?!"

"Just do it, Bloor."

A certain Manfred Bloor was _not_ happy with what he saw.

HMMMTOADDMOREORNOTOOOOOHMMMMMMM?

As Manfred dragged Lexington out of the door to the broom/cleaning closet, Dorcas Loom smirked. A bit of gossip for the troops, yes? Life was sweet.

BUMBUMBUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"WHO PUT THAT BUCKET OF ROTTEN FISH OVER THE KITCHEN DOOR!!!!"

Sarah, Fidelio, and Charlie bolted, while Lysander, Tancred, Ellen, and Riley just looked quizzically at where their friends had just been.

OKAYOKAYOOOKKKAAAAYYYYYYYYWHATEVEERRRRRRRRR

A/N: Okay, I know, really short chapter. But I'm working up to something here, m'kay? Here's a peek at the next chappy :-D:

_Dr. Bloor stood up from the chair he had been sitting in at the teacher's table. _

_"Students," he said "I have an announcement. The social event of the season is going to be held at Bloor's."_

_"Social Event of the season?! I think I'm going to barf!" a student shouted from the crowd of students eating their breakfast. Dr Bloor blushed._

_"Well, as I was saying, Bloor's Academy is having a ball of sorts to celebrate the school's 250th anniversary. All of you are invited. That is all." He sat back down, and the entire room erupted out in whispering._

_"Oh crap." Lexington said to herself. "Now I have to get a date…!"_

Haha, Lexington can be hilarious. And I think the next chapter _will_ be rather funny. I might start working on it a bit today, so keep your eyes open for another chapter of The Misfits.


	4. In Which the Author Updates

a/n: Okay, I feel like such a jerk! I haven't updated in…what, four months now? I just finished the 6th (or fifth? The one that came out pretty recently) book and wanted to read some fanfics from it (I'm cool like that), when I stumbled upon the Misfits. I looked at the reviews, and—lo and behold—people actually enjoyed my story. And actually wanted me to update quicker. Well, due to very old demands (lol), I'm bring sexy ba—I mean I'm bringing The misfits of Bloor's Academy back.

IMBRINGINSEXYBACKTHEMOTHERBOYSDONKNOWHOWTOACT

Dr. Bloor stood up from the chair he had been sitting in at the teacher's table. "Students," he said "I have an announcement. The social event of the season is going to be held at Bloor's."

"Social Event of the season?! I think I'm going to barf!" a student shouted from the crowd of students eating their breakfast. A few chuckles could be heard. Dr Bloor blushed.

"Well, as I was saying, Bloor's Academy is having a ball of sorts to celebrate the school's 250th anniversary. All of you are invited. That will be all." He sat back down, and the entire room erupted out in whispering.

"Oh crap." Lexington said to herself. "Now I have to get a date…!"

TWOFLIPPINHOURSLATERWITHFIDOANDELLEN

Charlie looked at Fidelio worriedly. He'd been mumbling incoherently for a few minutes now. After a few moments of thought, he hit Fidelio over the head with his book. He recoiled and then looked at Charlie.

"What the heck was that for?" He said, glaring at the offending book of French proverbs. Having an idea about what he had been mumbling about, Charlie smirked.

"Just ask her! I'm sure Ellen would go with you if you asked her!" Fidelio stared at Charlie, in shock.

"How did you know!? And it's not that easy, you realize. What if she rejects me? Do you know how embarrassing that would be???" Charlie just shook his head and started paying attention to their teacher again. "You are such a girl."

At the end of class, Ellen passed Fidelio a note when she exited the classroom. He unfolded the crinkled sheet of paper.

"_I would love to go to the dance with you."_

And right there, in the middle of the classroom, Fidelio whooped with joy and started dancing. Charlie looked at him, a little afraid of his friend, before Fidelio laughed and passed him the note. He read it, before smiling and going off to his next class, wondering who he would ask to the ball.

INTHEDORMSTHATNIGHT

Lexi was annoyed. "Why the heck do they care about a flipping _ball_ that much?" she muttered to herself. Though she would never admit it out loud, she was jealous. Ellen had told them at lunch that she and Fidelio were going together, and then Sarah came into the dorms a few hours later screaming that Gabriel had asked her to go to the ball with him. Riley, taking pity on her depressed looking face, had asked her to go with him, but she had turned him down. She had seen the looks Riley was shooting at Olivia, and knew that he would have a better time with her.

Tancred didn't have a date as of yet either, and she had actually considered asking him for a minute, before realizing that Emma would claw her eyes out. Lysander was just going alone because his girlfriend Lauren didn't go to Bloor's, and he didn't really feel like asking anybody else.

"Why don't I just ask," She shuddered "Joshua Tilpin…?" Lexi dashed the idea immediately. He'd been following her ever since she had arrived at Bloor's, and it was really starting to creep her out. Lexi raised her head at the sound of the door opening. Ellen and Sarah walked in, giggling. They stopped when they saw her sitting on her bed and got one of those kid-stealing-a-cookie-from-a-cookie-jar type looks on their faces. (I'm bending the rules…there are some inter-department (type ish things) dorms, so yes, this is possible.)

"What's going on?" Lexi asked suspiciously. Sarah paled for a second, before changing the subject. She held up a note that said Lexi's name on it.

"This was on the door. Read it! We want to know what's going ooonnnnnnn!!!" Ellen said in one of her best "Give me a muffin, Riley, I'm a good girl!" voices. She laughed a bit before grabbing the note from Sarah.

"_Lexington-_

_If you do not have a date for next week's ball, I would be honored if I could escort you. Give me your answer tomorrow at breakfast._

_Yours,_

_Josh Tilpin"_

Lexington shrieked before dropping the note to the floor like it was the black goo that was on Spiderman in the third movie (which was awesome, by the way) that made him and Topher Grace all evil. Sarah and Ellen looked at her for a few minutes in anticipation before Ellen burst.

"Whhhhaaatttt?!?! What did it say, Lex?" She yelled. Lexington lifted her face, which looked as pale as…well, something rather pale.

"He wants me to go to the ball with him." She said it as if it would be the end of the world to go to with him. Sarah and Ellen laughed.

"I think that you should. He seems nice. Plus, otherwise you'd have to go alone." Sarah piped in. Lexi's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? You know how much he bugs me!" She said indignantly. They just rolled their eyes and flounced out of the room. Lexi looked really scared for a moment. "I have to get a date, or else they'll make me go with that creep! And I couldn't go alone either…that'd just be plain embarrassing!" Dorcas walked into the room. She smirked at Lexington.

"What's the matter, Lexington? Trouble in paradise?" She sneered. Lexington looked confused.

"What the heck do you mean?" Dorcas flipped her hair.

"Did your little boyfriend not ask you to go to the dance with him?" She inspected her nails. "You know, you aren't good enough for Freddie. He would be much better off if he were with me." She made a hmmph sound and exited the dorm.

Sadly, though, that gave Lexington and idea just evil enough to work.

OHMEOHMYOHDEARWHATEVERWILLSHEDONOW?

The next day, Friday, Lexington woke up at six a.m. She dressed quickly before dashing to the dining hall-ish area (what would the proper word be? I have no idea, so I'm calling it the dining hall), knowing that her intended target would be the only one there at that hour. Spotting him, Lexington ran after him, only to skid on the floor and run _into_ him. She fell on her backside, while he just turned around and glared.

"What is it _now_, Mathers?" Manfred said tiredly. Lexington stood up quickly, and nervously smiled.

"I have a _small_, smmmaaallll favor to ask of you, Manfred." She was clicking her nails unconsciously, sending small flames from her index finger. Her arm was some-what healed, thanks to some salve of Ellen's. He eyed her suspiciously

"And what favor would this be?"

"Would you go to the ball with me? BecauseotherwiseidhavetogowithjoshuatilpinwhobugsthelivingdaylightsoutofmeandimfairlysurethatiddieandIcantgoalonethatdbefreakishlyembarrassingand—" Manfred held up his hand.

"Wait, what? And you'll call me _sir_, dangit!" He barked. She recoiled.

"Ya know what, this was a bad idea, I'll be leaving now…" She turned away and started to walk away, before he pulled on her burnt arm. She yelped and turned around.

"Hey, that hurt!" He almost looked apologetic, before his eyes hardened.

"Talk slower, and ask me whatever you had asked me earlier again." She gulped and nodded, rubbing her arm.

"You see, Joshua Tilpin has been following me for a few days and left me a note asking me to be his date for the ball, and Sarah and Ellen are going to make me go with him if I don't get a date. And, pretty much every guy I know at this school has a date, as far as I know. So, you see….no offence, but you're my last resort. Please don't make me go with Tilpin!" She said, a bit slower this time.

"What's in it for me?" Not expecting that reply, she was silent for a minute before speaking.

"I'll do anything! Just say the word!" Lexington said excitedly. He smirked a bit.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend just long enough to get that Loom girl off my back. Trust me, being stalked is _not_ fun." Lexington looked shell shocked.

"I know that being stalked isn't fun, that's what I came to _you_ for help with!"

"I thought it was because you needed a date."

"That too! Grrrahhh!" She stamped her foot a little. "Fine! Consider it a deal." She stalked off to her friends who were filling into the dining hall and sat down with a bang next to Riley. She started to munch on some cereal before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Joshua smirking at her.

"Sarah and Ellen already told me your answer. I'll see you th—" he was cut of by a smack to his face.

"They told you that I'm going to the ball with you? Ha! Fat chance. I already have a date, thanks." She snarled at him.

"Who would be retarded enough to ask you to the ball?" He said back angrily.

"You, for one. Now go away, Tilpin." She spun back around to the others, ignoring Ellen and Sarah. Sarah laughed.

"Who asked you to the ball, Lexi?" Sarah asked. Ellen smiled a bit. "We're sorry we told Joshua that you'd go with him. We just knew that you wouldn't have much fun if you were by yourself. Forgive us?"

"Well, okay. But girls, I have detention…when do we get our dresses?" Ellen squealed.

"We can get them on Sunday, silly!" Ellen said excitedly. "But who is taking you to the ball?"

"Manfred, of course. He is my boyfriend, after all." She said calmly, all the while wondering how bad Riley's seizure would be. It honestly wasn't as bad as she had expected. Sarah gasped, Ellen went "Oh snap!", Charlie didn't have much of a reaction, Fidelio looked mildly surprised, Gabriel was thinking the song he was practicing for this competition, and Riley started choking on his orange juice. Tancred and Lysander didn't really care. Her funeral, right? Riley stood up, a dead rose materializing in his hand. (Remember in ch. 1? When Riley is mad or irritated, he creates dead roses and generally chucks 'em at people.).

"And why were we not informed that _Mr. Hitler_ is your boyfriend?" He growled angrily. (A/N: By the way, if you're wondering, he thinks of her as a little sister (even though she's older than him), not in a i-love-you sort of way. He's just concerned for her well being. And makes delicious muffins.). Lexington stood up as well, looking him in the eye.

"So wait, now if you have a slight mustache, you're Hitler?" She said, her voice matching his. Inside of her head, she was cracking up that her nickname for Manfred had spread, but hey, she had to play the part of girlfriend, and why not ham it up a little?

"For the sake of blueberry muffins, Lex! He's mean to everyone, _including you,_ he's rude to everyone _including you_, and oh yeah- he's even _injured_ you upon occasion!" He gestured wildly towards her arm. Lexington smirked at him a bit cruelly.

"You know what they say, Riley—Fight fire with fire." She then exited the dining hall-area-thing, her friend's eyes following her. When she got a safe distance through the hall, she started cracking up uncontrollably. Not that she had much against Manfred—he had saved her hide, after all—but he was just so dang easy to make fun of! She regained her composure and the rest of the day passed normally. Riley generally steered clear of her, though Lexington wasn't exactly in a hurry to apologize for being rude—it was a matter of pride.

YESIAMTRYINGTOMAKETHISCHAPTERLONGASAPLOLOGY

The rest of Friday had passed fairly quickly, and Lexi planned on just spending the part of Saturday she had to spend at the school sans-Riley. These plans, however, were not fulfilled. After all of the non-detention-ized students left, she had gone down to the dining hall area in search of grabbing some breakfast. A few people were scattered around, none of whom she knew. Lexi scanned the room for a minute before her eyes landed on Riley. Biting the bullet, so to speak, she sat down across from him.

He just sat there and stared at his oatmeal. She mimicked his actions, and started staring at his oatmeal. He lifted his head and stared at her for a few seconds.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm ignoring you." He said with an edge to his voice. She just grinned at him.

"I'm sorry, Riley, but that doesn't mean I'm ignoring _you_!" She said cheekily. He looked at her for a moment, confused.

"Err…what? Aren't we supposed to mad at each other?" He asked.

"Nope!" She replied. He shrugged. He didn't really like being mad at people, anyhow. Riley looked around for a second before pulling something from his backpack and putting it into Lexington's hands. She looked up at him, joy written on her face.

"Muffin! Poppy-seed-chocolate-delight-muffin!" She squealed. It was well known throughout their little group that Riley loved muffins and had perfected the art of muffin baking. She jumped over the table and gave him a tackle-hug before consuming the muffin. Riley smiled before grabbing a muffin for himself. He could just bake more over the weekend.

THISTWOULDBETHEENDPEOPLEWHOMIGHTREADTHIS

A/N: Okay, I know, pretty Lexi-centric chapter. As I think about it, pretty much the whole story has been lexi-centric. Oh well. She's just so dysfunctional that its fun to write her, if that makes sense. I should be updating somewhat soon, 'cause its summer and I have some free time. Love it, hate it, feel free to flame it.


	5. THIS IS NOT THE END!

Wow. I haven't updated this…in a long, long time. But I definitely want to, if anyone actually wants to read it. I miss the Misfits very much. I know it wasn't the best story, but I will update it…eventually XD. School and such have been very busy lately. I'd try and pen another chapter right now, but I'm in the process of writing a story for my sister about her imaginary vampire boyfriend, Blitzkreig. I'm actually not joking on that one. (It's strange, yeah, but she doesn't actually believe in Blitzkreig….as far as I know. It's a running joke.) Anyhow, if anyone actually wants me to update, PM me or write a review. It'd be nice, though not necessary .


	6. Walkin' On Sunshine

A/N: I know, I know…I said I'd update, what, a month ago? U. Quite honestly, I rather forgot about the Misfits until earlier tonight, when I discovered my friend went on Then, I showed her my account and she started reading my stuff. And I remembered. And…yeah. Oh! Right! And for the dresses for the ball, I'm going to draw them , color them, and post 'em on my DA account, which I have a link to in my profile. (shameless promoting).

The Misfits of Bloor's Academy

Chapter Five

Finally, it was Saturday! No more detention, and tomorrow, dress shopping! Lexington skipped a bit, attempting to catch up with Riley. He smiled a bit before picking up speed. The race was on! Thirty minutes later had them on the Drobny's front steps, panting and leaning on each other for support.

"Whose…" Riley panted "Whose idea was that, again?"

"Yours," Lexington panted back "No matter what anyone says, it was always and ever will have been your idea. No matter what the situation." Sarah threw open the door and pulled them into the house, fast as lighting.

"You guys! Major problem!" She babbled in a hurry. Riley perked up.

"What's going on, Sarah? Where's the fire?" He tilted his head the slightest bit.

"Gabriel asked me to go with him to the ball! What do I do?" She buried her face in her hands as it steadily grew to a darker shade of red. Riley and Lexington looked at each other.

"Err…you said _yes, _right?" Lexi questioned, trying not to laugh.

"Of course, idiot!" Sarah mumbled from the nice little cavern she had made from her hands.

"Then, you're home free. Congrats. You've made it through the forest. You've gotten to the end of the tunnel, to find out the light was actually a McDonalds. You've—" Lexington cut Riley off.

"She gets it, Riley. But, when did this happen?" Sarah lifted her head.

"Friday. When I was getting off the bus. I'm just so nervous!" She squealed.

"Does Ellen know? Where is she, anyway?" Riley questioned.

"Right here!" Ellen popped up to his left, coming from the kitchen. "Why else would she be here, idiot!?" She turned to Lexington. "I, for one, propose that we have a sleep over tonight. Mom and Dad are away on business—"

"As always." Riley interrupted.

"Anyway. So we'd have run of the house, and then tomorrow, we could go shop for dresses! Sound good?" Lexi smiled and nodded.

"Great! Go over and get your stuff, then report back here, maggot!" Lexington saluted Ellen.

"Sir, yes, sir!" She cackled evilly before running out the front door.

"Good—hey wait! I'm no sir! I'm a woman dangit!" She smacked her butt. "Look at this! No man has this fine of a boo-tay!" Sarah and Riley looked at her oddly before looking at each other and running from the room. Ellen chased after them.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here, Colonel! Lieutenant!"

The only things that could be heard throughout the large, empty house were shrieks of laughter and the occasional shout of "I will have my revenge!!!"

I'MBRINGINGNERDYBACKTHEMOTHERGEEKSDON'TKNOWHOWTOACT

Forty five minutes later brought them to a stand still. Lexington had joined the party but moments earlier, and Sarah, Ellen, and Riley had run out of steam. Lexington jumped up, still full of energy. She swiveled and pointed at Riley.

"You! With the face! Make us muffins!" he lifted a hand and swatted at the air.

"Later, looser. 'Till then, make us some popcorn and pop in a movie." Her eyes brightened a bit.

"Can I choose which one?" Ellen nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Sure, knock yourself out. Just remember: none of that lo-cal crap! We want buttered popcorn, and we want it now!" She waved her fist in the air a bit before letting it fall onto her face. Lexington climbed up the basement stairs and made her way to the kitchen. She pushed the door open, said door creaking a bit in the process. She turned on the well used radio in the corner, and Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves filtered through the speakers. Lexi smiled a bit before dancing a bit over to the cupboard containing the popcorn. She chucked it into the microwave and set it before settling herself with a water bottle and started singing.

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure," she did a little shimmy shake "And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my dooorrr," She saw Ellen poke her head through the door. Smiling, she chucked the water bottle to her. Ellen quickly caught on.

"Now every time I go to the mailbox, gotta hold myself down," She and Lexington met in the middle of the kitchen and started dancing. "Cause I just can't wait till you write me that you're coming 'round,"

"I'm walkin on sunshine…wooah!" the belted out together "I'm walkin on sunshine wooah! I'm walking on sunshine, wooah! And don't it feel good!" They were about to move onto the next verse, when the beeping of the microwave broke them out of their musical moment. They looked at each other before dissolving into giggles, which eventually led to them rolling on the tiled kitchen floor, laughing their guts out.

"That was," Ellen sputtered "So embarrassing—"

"No it wasn't!" Lexington managed to laugh out "You have a wonderful voice!"

"You didn't let me finish! I meant for you! I have discovered the reason why you are into art instead!" Lexington swatted the air around her head before getting off the floor and putting the popcorn into a large bowl.

"Whatever. Now, c'mon! Let's go downstairs! I get to pick the movie!" She dashed down the stairs, Ellen shaking her head, yet following.

"If she chooses the Aristocats again," Ellen thought "I might just have to kill her. Or sing along…Thomas O'Malley….O'Malley the alley cat! Yeah!" She slapped herself. "Oh lord, she's getting to me…note to self: Burn the Aristocats DVD before the next time she comes over."

CHARLIEBONEISATHOMEORSOMETHINGLIEKTHATPAGEBREEAAKKK 

A/N: Anyway. Not bad for a I've-Been-Gone-For-Months-Don't-Hate-Me chapter. More is coming, I promise! If it is wanted, that is (hits self).


End file.
